Lost Boys: Evolution
by Lady LeBeau
Summary: This is an insane fic I wrote for myself and the few other Lost Boys fanatics out there. It's a LBEvo crossover. Feel the teal!
1. Intro, background info and cast list

Okay. This is a fanfic about the Lost Boys. They are a very obscure band that plays at the Georgia Renaissance Festival. I'm completely devoted to them, so I decided to write a Lost Boys/Evo crossover. I am Krystal, Flora is my best friend, Julie is another Lost Boys fan, Ken is my evil father, and Will Kimmel is this dude who I haven't seen in two years and have absolutely no interest in, yet still asked me out. Twice. *shudder* Anyways, on with the insanity!  
  
Cast List & powers:  
  
X-Men  
Professor X-Merlin (Telepathy)  
Wolverine-Johnny (Healing factor, adamantium claws)  
Storm-Julie (Weather control)  
Cyclops-String (Teal optic blasts)  
Jean Grey-Krystal (Telepathy, telekinesis)  
Nightcrawler-Clarence (Teleportation, sideburns, incredible voice)  
Shadowcat-Kiersten (Phasing through solid matter)  
Rogue-Flora (Absorption through skin)  
Spyke-Michael (Shoots spikes, defining hair)  
Beast-Krovny (Animal strength/agility, blue and fuzzy)  
  
Brotherhood, etc.  
Magneto-Vervaine (Control over magnetism)  
Mystique-Joni Minstrel (Shape-shifting)  
Toad-Ken (Toad-like abilities)  
Avalanche-Lance (Earthquakes)  
Blob-Will Kimmel (Strength)  
Quicksilver-Pietro (Speed) 


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

Episode One  
  
"Touchdown! Touchdown!" the cheerleaders chanted as Duncan Matthews, high-school quarterback for the Bayville Hawks ran down the football field. Tackled by a member of the opposing team, he came crashing down-just behind the touchdown line.  
Krystal Grey took several pictures. "Hey, Krystal. Did you get that for the yearbook?" Duncan asked, smiling.  
"Damn right. Like I'd want to actually keep pictures of you!" Krystal said disgustedly.  
String Summers sat in the bleachers, absentmindedly playing with a guitar pick. His eyes narrowed behind his teal-lensed sunglasses as he watched Krystal taking pictures of Duncan while the announcer said, "Duncan Matthews does it again! The Bayville Hawks seem to have things wrapped up and time is running out!"  
Duncan walked off the field, and a couple of his friends walked up. "Hey, look at that!" one of them said. "Tolansky's at it again!" He pointed at a greenish, slightly fat student who was picking people's pockets. Ken Tolansky, or "Toad", slunk off behind the bleachers. "Aw, man, I don't believe it," the other one said.  
"Hey, Coach! Could we be excused for a second?" Duncan asked. The coach looked at the scoreboard (49 to 17) and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just hussle back." Duncan smirked slightly as he and his friends walked behind the bleachers.  
String noticed, and accidentally dropped the guitar pick. "Oh, damn," he said as he leaned down to see where it had gone. However, he noticed a green-tinged hand slipping into someone's pocket, removing the wallet.  
"Hey, look. Someone's taking up a collection," he said.  
"Should we call the cops?" his friend asked.  
"Maybe. I'll see what's going on first," String said as he stood up and headed over.  
Meanwhile, Toad was clinging to the underside of the bleachers in a very frog-like way. "Got another one! Haha, suckers!" he snickered as he slipped the wallet out. "Aaah!" he cried as he was yanked to the ground. He looked up to see Duncan and his two friends standing over him.  
"Hey, if it ain't Toady Tolansky picking up some spare change," Duncan said as he advanced on the unfortunate Toad.  
"Uh.hi, Duncan," Toad said as he crawled backwards. "I-I can explain- " His sentence was cut off as Duncan picked him up by his shirt front and slammed him against the bleachers. "Frog-face," Duncan hissed with contempt. "Let's crush him, Dunc!" one of his friends said gleefully.  
"Let's not, Dunc," a voice said. String, half-hidden by shadows, continued, "The wallets are still there. How about, we have him give back the cash, no harm done."  
Toad anxiously nodded. "Yeah, see, here's the money, I'm not hiding any, honest" he said, holding it up.  
Duncan turned to look at String. "What do you care about this scuzzo, Summers?"  
"Not much," String said levelly. "But I don't like three against one, either. Why don't we settle this without someone getting hurt?"  
"I think me and my buds are going to squash this slimeball," Duncan said. "So you and your stupid sunglasses at night can just bail." He turned back to Toad and threew him into a puddle. String reached up and moved his sunglasses slightly. They started glowing teal. Toad let out a moan of despair as Duncan lifted a foot to step on him.  
"I said, cut it out!" String said as he tackled Duncan. String threw him backwards, knocking his friends over. Toad got up and, splattered with mud, attempted to escape in a series of leaps that shouldn't be possible for a human.  
"Hey, look, he's getting away!" Duncan's two friends ran off, chasing toad, but Duncan wound up with his face in the mud. He got up, and angrily hissed, "Big mistake, Summers!" Just as he lunged at String, Krystal turned the corner.  
"String?" she called. Seeing what he was doing, she cried, "No!" String turned to look at her, and Duncan seized the opportunity to punch String as hard as he could. String fell against one of the poled holding the bleachers up, and his teal sunglasses fell off. "String!" Krystal cried, but it was too late.  
Two beams of bright teal energy issued from his eyes, knocking Duncan backwards. The beams moved upwards and blew up a can of gasoline causing a huge explosion. People ran screaming off the field.  
Krystal picked her way among the burning wreckage, searching. "Hmm.there it is!" she said as the telekinetically lifted a fiery piece of wood and String's sunglasses. "Don't ya love having powers?" String was huddled in a corner, keeping his eyes shut tight, for fear of releasing the optic blasts again. "You okay?" she asked as she put the sunglasses on him. He opened his eyes. "Krystal! Oh god.did I do that?" Krystal said, "Yeah. You'd better clear out before the police show up."  
Duncan was on the field, holding his head. (NO GUTTERMINDED THOUGHTS!). "Take it easy, son-try not to move," a doctor said.  
"What happened here?" a police officer asked. "My head.can't remember." Duncan said dazedly. "Bad concussion," the doctor replied, looking into Duncan's eyes with a flashlight. "He's been hit hard."  
"Hmm." The police officer said. "Looks to me like-" Professor Merlin had driven up a few minutes before, and quietly altered the officer's brainwave patterns. "Uh, of course, it must've been a leak in that propane tank," he finished.  
Krystal walked up. "Haha, sucker! How bad're you hurt?"  
"Not too badly," Duncan said. "You know me, skull like concrete."  
"Tell me something I don't know, loser. Dammit. Oh, well, you can't have everything."  
String stood watching, leaning against the stands. Toad walked up. "Uh, thanks. Really, ya know," he said. String stood, looking at the field. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he said casually as he walked off. Toad sat down on the concrete and snapped a fly right out of the air with an abnormally long tongue.  
Merlin looked out the window of his car. "Things are under control- for now," he said, partly to himself and partly to Julie Lee, also known as Storm, who was driving in the front seat. "But we'd better hurry. We've got a train to catch."  
At the train station, Storm and Merlin stood, waiting. A blonde boy walked off the train. "Clarence?" Storm asked. "That's not Clarence," Professor Merlin replied. A mysterious person with their hood hiding their face got off the train. "This is."  
  
A motorcyclist tore down a country road. His face masked by a helmet, his long hair whipped behind him. He stopped at a small store just off the road. He removed his helmet and walked in.  
A couple of girls in the corner gave him appreciative looks. He nodded and winked to them as he walked up to the counter. He paused in front of the newspapers. The headline read, "EXPLOSION AT HIGH SCHOOL: Students escape serious injuries in freak accident". He picked up a copy and murmured, "Trouble at home."  
"You want that paper?" the shopkeeper asked.  
"That's why I'm holdin' it," the man replied. "Water, too." The shopkeeper attempted to make a bit of conversation. "Warm weather we're having, this time of year," he said timidly. The man turned around, there was a snikt noise, then a snakt noise, then the top of the bottle landed on the counter, completely severed from the bottle. The man drank the water in two gulps, set it back on the counter, and walked off.  
Unknown to him, he was being watched by a catlike man with even longer hair than him. The man growled, a deep, guttural, ancient noise.  
  
"Give it up, Krystal! We don't have enough time!" String said impatiently, rapping on the bathroom door.  
"Just a second!" she called. Brushing her hair, she used her telekinetic powers to lift a mirror.  
"Come on, we're going to be late! Do you want me to blast this door-" The door opened, and Krystal walked out.  
"Well, come on, let's go!" she said. They walked downstairs as String called, "We're heading out, professor!"  
"Just a moment, you two, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Clarence Wagner." He indicated the person who had come off the train. "He arrived late last night." String and Krystal waved. "Hey, Clarence," String said. "This is Krystal, I'm String. How're ya doing?" Clarence backed away.  
It's all right Clarence, you're among friends here," Merlin reassured him. "H-hello," Clarence said. He held out a hand; String shook it. Professor Merlin cleared his throat. "I was just telling Clarence how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters-youngsters whose gifts sometimes get out of control. Right, String?" he asked pointedly.  
"So.you.heard about last night," Scott said, a bit sheepishly.  
"Difficult not to," the Professor said wryly, "It was on all the news channels."  
"It was a bad situation, and there was an accident. I'm sorry," String said.  
"I know," Merlin said as he folded his hands. "Luckily, no one was badly hurt, and no one found out the real cause, but you must be more careful, String."  
"Come on, Professor!" String said, exasperated. "These glasses are the only thing keeping me from accidentally blowing up everything in sight! What more do you want from me?"  
Merlin leaned forward in his wheelchair. "Control, String! That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." He turned to Clarence. "String's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam."  
"Um.in English, please?" Clarence asked. Merlin smiled. "Two bolts of energy shoot out of his eyes when he's not wearing those glasses," the professor translated.  
Clarence removed his hood. "Oh. Cool," he said. He was relatively normal-looking, except for the sideburns, which was unusual, considering his age. "Clarence, you got a special gift that brought you here?" Krystal asked. Suddenly, Clarence vanished, with a bamf sound, only to reappear in a cloud of sulfur-smelling smoke at the other end of the room. "Maybe," he said, grinning. "Whoa," String and Krystal said in unison.  
"I'll be helping Clarence get settled in," Merlin said. "We can talk more tonight."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, whaddya think? Michael won't be in it for a while.he's Spyke.but I'll put the next part up very soon, I promise. 


	3. Episode 1 Part 2

Lost Boys: Evolution Episode Two Part Two  
  
Sorry it's a day late-my stupid mother wouldn't let me on the computer..  
  
Finally, my muse (Chibi-Clarence) has decided to inspire me! Thanks to my one reviewer, Julie. See? I'm writing you in as Storm. My next reviewer'll be written in as Wanda.hint, hint.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Mr. Tolansky!" the principal of Bayville High, Ms. Smith, called into the waiting room. The young man known as the Toad walked in. The principal immediately noticed his distinctive, rotting-garbage smell.  
"Ugh." she said as she opened a window. "Now, Toad, tell me a bit about your new friend, String Summers."  
"He's a nice guy. Heck, if he hadn't been there, I would have been nearly killed by those mean football players," Toad said. (A/N Yes, my father actually talks like this.)  
"Yes, well, as you know, Ken, String has special powers. I need to know more."  
"Uh.well." Toad mumbled.  
"Silence! You will do as you are told!" The principal said. She had changed her shape into Michael Jackson. This in itself was enough to scare Toad into obedience.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Institute, the mutant with sideburns known as Clarence was being shown his room.  
"Wow.this is.mine?" Clarence said, awed.  
"Yes, Clarence. That's why your parents sent you to us. I hope you'll be happy here." Merlin said as Julie walked up.  
"Happy? I have sideburns, and I'm only a sophomore! I get stared at everywhere I go! How can I be happy?" Clarence said sadly. (A/N: Aww! *huggles muse*)  
"I have a surprise for you, Clarence. Put this on." Merlin handed Clarence a watch. When Clarence put it on, his sideburns disappeared. "I don't believe it! Wow! I'm.normal!"  
"Of course you're normal, Clarence, but not because of the machine," Storm said.  
"Storm's right. Normal is what you really are. This is just something to make sure you're not prejudiced against by people who judge from appearances."  
"I understand, but.thank you so much!" Clarence said happily. He opened the box Storm had put on his bed. Inside was a teal Lost Boys uniform. He grinned.  
  
At Bayville High, it was time for lunch. String rummaged in his locker for his lunch. He called to his friends to save him a seat as Toad walked up and leapt on top of the lockers.  
"Hey, Summers! How are ya?" he said.  
"Uh.that's.quite a jump." String said.  
"Like it?" Toad asked. "Surprised you could see it through your sunglasses. Here." He reached down with his tongue and took String's glasses off.  
"Hey!" String shouted. "Give those back! We both know what'll happen if I open my eyes without them."  
"Oh, all right," Toad said as hr used his tongue again to give string his teal glasses back. "I want to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"Well.you and me.we have something in common," Toad replied.  
String grimaced as he said, "Yeah. Now we're both slimy."  
"No, I mean, we're not like other people. I thought maybe we could talk about it." Toad trailed off.  
"I'll think about it." String walked off.  
"Yeah, you think about it. I have other stuff to do," Toad said as he hopped out a window.  
  
At the Institute, Professor M was using Cerebro to track Toad. "Hmm.he's using his powers openly now." he said to himself. The telephone rang. The professor picked it up.  
"Hello, String."  
"Professor, it's really weird when you do that."  
"Sorry. What're you calling about?"  
"One of the students here.he's kinda like us. I think he might be a mutant." "Yes. Ken Tolansky." "You know him?" "Cerebro just got a reading. He must be using his powers openly." "Anyway, he's not the kind of guy I'd really want to share a room with."  
  
I'm so sorry to cut it off like this, but I'm being told to go to bed.ugh, stupid parents.but I'll continue it ASAP. 


End file.
